


with you i see the world completely different.

by oikawaloveclub (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oikawa is a cutie, i hate tags on this website i am so sorry, iwaizumi is the boyfriend everyone should have, iwaoi - Freeform, snow day!!, soft boyfriends making a snowman, sugawara is a great best friend as he should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oikawaloveclub
Summary: iwaizumi hajime and oikawa tooru have been incredibly in love with each other for years. spending time with iwa in the snow makes oikawa really realize how badly he wants to spend the rest of his life with iwaizumi.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	with you i see the world completely different.

**Author's Note:**

> iwaoi but make it snow day

“iwa-chan!” 

iwaizumi’s eyes opened slowly. his vision was blurred, but he could easily make out the figure of his obnoxious boyfriend, oikawa tooru. oikawa was straddling iwaizumi’s lap, beaming down at him with a huge grin on his face. 

“what time is it?” he grumbled, rubbing his fists against his eyes.

“eight o’clock, but it doesn’t matter. look outside!” oikawa hopped off of the bed to pull the curtains open, revealing the scenery outside their apartment.

iwaizumi sat up, leaning further to see out the window.

the sun was shining brightly against the soft white snow outside, causing the substance to look sparkly and magical. the trees and grass were almost completely covered in it.

“oikawa, i can’t believe you woke me up at eight in the fucking morning to tell me that it’s snowing outside. what are you? five years old?” iwaizumi rolled his eyes, laying back down. 

the taller boy pouted, positioning himself next to iwaizumi. “i was hoping we could get up early and play in the snow, but it’s whatever, i guess.” he huffed.

iwaizumi smiled softly in oikawa’s direction, pulling him close. “let me sleep for two more hours and we can go make a snowman.”

oikawa immediately brightened. “yay!” he grinned, burying his face in the crook of iwa’s neck.

the two boys fell back asleep within minutes, the sounds of their matched breathing filling the air of their bedroom. 

~

_10:23 am._

“oikawa. get up.” 

iwaizumi shook his boyfriend’s body, trying to wake him. “c’mon. you can’t wake me up at eight o’clock and then try to sleep in longer than me.” 

oikawa made a noise of protest, but got up anyway. “iwa-chaaan… i didn’t get much sleep last night.”

iwa was surprised even though he knew he shouldn’t have been. oikawa had always had issues sleeping and he tended to work on things best when it was late at night. 

“i know. i’ll let you sleep for the rest of the day after we have your stupid snow day.” iwaizumi wrapped an arm around oikawa’s torso. 

oikawa turned slightly to look at him, a tired smile playing on his lips. “alright. let’s do it.”

the two of them (mostly oikawa) got dressed quickly, eager to go play in the snow.

“iwa-chan, you’re taking too long,” complained oikawa, crossing his arms over his chest. “hurry up!” 

“be patient.” iwaizumi warned him, giving him a look.

oikawa rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything else. while he waited for iwa to finish getting dressed, he went into the kitchen to make them coffee.

after a few minutes of the coffee machine being uncooperative and oikawa cursing under his breath, the boy finally managed to get the dark liquid to pour into the coffee pot.

iwaizumi wandered out of their bedroom and into the kitchen. “aw, you actually managed to make coffee without breaking the machine like last time.” he teased.

oikawa scowled, punching him on the arm playfully. “you know, i’m not completely useless when it comes to this kind of stuff.”

“yeah, i know. i just like messing with you.”

both boys were dressed and the coffee was made, so they were finally ready to go outside.

oikawa rushed out the door and down the stairs of their apartment building before iwaizumi could even shut the door behind him. 

“be careful,” iwaizumi called out to him. “don’t slip on anything, you moron!” he scoffed, muttering something about why he started dating that idiot.

iwaizumi followed after oikawa, who was already downstairs, scooping snow into his hands.

“how did you get down there that fucking fast?” iwa yelled, walking a little faster.

“i think you’re just slow, iwa-chan.” oikawa called up to him, a huge smile plastered on his face.

as soon as iwaizumi finally got all the way downstairs, oikawa started chucking snowballs at him, screaming incoherently. 

“this isn’t fair! you didn’t even give me a chance to prepare myself!” iwaizumi covered his face with his arms, trying to shield himself from the snow that oikawa was throwing in his direction.

“well, that’s what you get for being slow.” oikawa stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. he continued to throw snowballs at iwaizumi, who was rushing to make snowballs.

“i’m not slow,” iwaizumi shot oikawa right in the forehead with a snowball. “you’re just freakishly fast.”

oikawa smirked at iwaizumi, turning his back for a moment before throwing a huge snowball at iwaizumi.

iwa made a soft noise as the snow hit him in the stomach. “that’s it.” he ran towards oikawa, who’s eyes immediately widened. iwaizumi tackled a frightened oikawa, sending both boys into a soft pile of powdery snow.

they both erupted into a fit of giggles. oikawa pressed his warm lips to iwaizumi’s unreasonably cold cheek. “you’re adorable, iwa-chan.”

“yeah, yeah.” iwaizumi poked oikawa in his side, causing him to let out a quiet yelp. “now, let’s build your dumb snowman.”

oikawa attempted to pack a bunch of snow into a big ball, but it kept crumbling apart. iwaizumi rolled his eyes as oikawa yelled, “damn it!”

“you know,” iwaizumi began to help oikawa roll the snow into a ball. “you really are a dumbass sometimes.”

“you’re so mean, iwa-chan!” oikawa pouted, almost slipping on ice that was on the sidewalk. 

“oikawa, you just nearly slipped. i don’t think you’re ever going to be able to convince me that you aren’t a complete moron.”

“still doesn’t change the fact that you’re mean.” 

“well, it also doesn’t change the fact that you’re stupid.”

oikawa couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s teasing, elbowing iwa so that he fell into the snow.

“okay. we don’t have to finish your snowman. i’m perfectly fine with that.” iwaizumi shrugged, standing up and brushing the snow off of his clothes. “i’m getting cold anyways.”

oikawa mirrored his shrug. “i’ll just call suga and tsukishima to come help me.”

iwaizumi scowled. “you better hurry up and help me with the next snowball.” he started to roll more snow into a smaller ball. 

laughing, oikawa went back to helping iwa. “are you jealous, iwa-chan?”

iwaizumi didn’t say anything, focusing on the snowman. 

oikawa gasped in fake shock. “you are, aren’t you!” a hand flew up to his heart. “can you believe that _my_ iwa actually has feelings?”

“i hate you. work on the snowman.” 

“you know you adore me.”

“loving you is a disease and i have yet to find the cure.”

it took them much longer than it should have to finish building their snowman, but when it was complete, oikawa thought it looked great. of course, iwaizumi thought it looked stupid, but oikawa looked so pleased with himself that he just let him enjoy his creation.

oikawa let himself fall backwards against the fluffy snow with a sigh. “that was too much work. now i’m going to nap for the next three days. goodbye iwa-chan.”

iwa grabbed his hand and pulled him upwards. “you can sleep in our warm, comfy bed. not on the cold, wet snow, you idiot. you’ll catch a cold.” 

oikawa followed iwaizumi up the stairs back to their apartment. “i love you, but you need to stop sleeping at four in the morning every night.” iwaizumi sighed, pushing the door open and letting oikawa walk in first.

the taller boy grunted in response, not at all planning on taking iwa’s advice. he flopped down on the couch in their living room, not even bothering to take off his wet clothes.

“do you want some hot chocolate before you nap?” iwaizumi asked, pulling a mug out from the cupboard.

“yes, please.”

iwa heated milk up in a saucepan before pouring it into two mugs filled with the chocolate drink powder. “tooru, sweetheart, at least take off your clothes.”

oikawa made a noise of protest, ignoring the soft swelling feeling in his chest when iwaizumi called him by his first name. not to mention the ‘sweetheart’ bit. oikawa honestly could have just died right there at that moment.

“you’ll be able to sleep more comfortably if you change out of the wet stuff.” iwa called out to him, stirring the powder into the liquid.

after a moment of consideration, oikawa decided to change clothes and he put on one of iwaizumi’s hoodies, which was surprisingly big on him, considering oikawa was taller than his boyfriend.

as he waited for iwa to finish up with the hot chocolate, oikawa pulled out his cell-phone to text sugawara.

**to suga:**

**sugaaaaa suga suga are u there**

**from suga:**

**hi oikawa what do u want this time :’)**

**to suga:**

**i kind of … want to propose to iwa-chan tonight**

**to suga:**

**should i ..?? or should i keep waiting**

**from suga:**

**OIKAWA !!!! oh my god oh my god**

**to suga:**

**ANSWER MY QUESTION**

**from suga:**

**yes oh my god do it ill cry**

**to suga:**

**are you sure its the right time though?**

  
  
  


**from suga:**

**yeah i dont see why not … u guys have been dating for how long now? two years? and youve been roommates for over a year now**

**from suga:**

**as much as he teases the heck out of u, that boy is totally in love with u :-)**

**to suga:**

**alright alright thank u suga i think im gonna do it**

**from suga:**

**yay!! i better be the first one to find out what happens >:-(**

**to suga:**

**of course my dearest suga who else would i tell anyways**

**to suga:**

**ilysm thank u again**

**from suga:**

**u know … when youre nervous you arent nearly as obnoxious or cocky**

**to suga:**

**shut up**

oikawa felt his heart start to race a little in his chest at the thought of proposing to iwaizumi. the two of them had always talked about their future together and how they were going to have a pretty wedding in tokyo. oikawa had already experienced so much with iwaizumi, but there were so many more things he wanted to do with him.

and a wedding was definitely one of them.

iwaizumi handed oikawa his hot chocolate, giving him a small smile. he sat in one of the chairs in the living room, sipping softly from his cup.

oikawa couldn’t even put into words how nervous he was for later that night.

after a few sips of his drink, oikawa ended up falling asleep on the sofa. iwaizumi watched his boyfriend for a few moments, admiring how adorable and peaceful he looked when he slept.

“stupid idiot.”

~

before oikawa knew it, dinner had passed, which meant he would be proposing to iwa soon.

he had been staring at himself in his bathroom mirror mindlessly, trying not to freak out for at least ten minutes. 

if oikawa didn’t finish in the bathroom soon, iwaizumi was going to start worrying, which definitely didn’t help calm oikawa’s nerves at all.

he took a deep breath. “you can do this, tooru.” 

iwaizumi was sitting on their bed, scribbling frantically in his notebook. “finally. i thought you fell asleep in there or something.”

oikawa laughed nervously, clearing his throat. “iwa-chan, i’m not _always_ tired.”

it was almost like iwa could sense something off about oikawa, but he didn’t say anything about it.

“hey,” oikawa climbed onto the bed next to his boyfriend. “c-can i ask you something?” he grasped tightly onto the ring in the pocket of his hoodie.

“of course. what’s up?” iwaizumi looked up from his work, immediately turning all of his attention to his lover.

“iwa, i’ve been in love with you for as long as i can remember. everything about you makes butterflies erupt in my stomach. your smile, your laugh, the way you always look out for me, the way you always smell so fucking good. i could go on and on for hours about how much i adore you. but hopefully this really shows how much i love you.”

iwaizumi nearly felt his heart stop in his chest. _holy fucking shit._

oikawa pulled the ring out so that iwa could see it. “iwaizumi hajime.”

tears were already forming in iwa’s eyes. he couldn’t actually believe this was happening, holy _shit_.

“will you make me the happiest man on the planet and … marry me?” oikawa’s entire body was shaking so badly.

“tooru,” whispered iwaizumi, pulling the other boy closer to him. “absolutely. i’ve never wanted to spend the rest of my life with anyone as much as i want to with you.” tears were streaming down iwaizumi’s cheeks at this point.

oikawa immediately burst into relieved tears. “oh my god, you have no idea how glad i am to hear you say that.” he threw his arms around iwa, squeezing him tightly.

iwaizumi brushed the hair out of oikawa’s face, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“i love you, tooru. i always have and i always will.”


End file.
